Defining Disney
by CK Swan
Summary: Disney equals diversity, but when mean girl Aurora is added into the mix, diversity is something to be shameful of. Her afternoon consists of taunting and teasing, and the girls are getting sick of it. How can they stop the biggest bully in the school, and come together to stop Aurora from making more chaos... (Rated M for Language and sexual references)
1. Chapter 1

Rapunzel POV

High School is absolute torture, but it's worse when going to some rich, fancy private school that you're parents willingly paid for. I finished off my cereal and the draft of my over the summer homework while I went out to enjoy the last day of summer before school. Maybe I would do some tennis with Belle, or do some cooking with Tiana. Or try to convince nominating the hottest boy of the summer award to Flynn Rider with Cinderella. Whatever event I decided to do, I knew there was no chance it would have anything to do with my arch nemesis, Aurora. As I put my draft of the homework away, I called up Snow White, one of my second closest friends, next to Belle. "So... Aurora, did she say anything at the party last night?"

"Oh yeah, the gossip was like optimum level for her. Everyone was stuck in her pit of gossip, and even I had to say something about you to save my ass. Jeez, that girl is like a cheetah in a nature documentary. Plus, I don't know how she's rich, her dad's only a historian or something!"

"Sorry you had any involvement in our feud anyway Snow. Ugh, it's just her manipulation! In the real world, and the digital one! She has no incentive for the well being of her friends Jasmine and Ariel anyway. I wish I could exploit every nasty thing she's ever said to me." I complained in a formal manner. If my parents heard me full on complaining, well, let's just say it would be a battle for my rights.

"Sorry, gotta go record a video of me and Charming hugging on Instagram." Snow said, an indication of excitement in her voice. Then, as merry as a flute, she sang, "Goodbye!"

Belle POV

Rapunzel is the ultimate go-to friend when your actual one is gone. She needs more credibility for that. Anyway, I would've called her, but the power went our and our generator wasn't working. Then, I had to order my back-up back-up friend who lives down the street, Jasmine. I began to bounce out of the house, grabbing some water to take with me.

On my mission to see Jasmine, I saw Aurora coming straight for me. "Hey Aurora, nice to meet your acquaintance." I said, like I say to her every time we carpool or shop together. "Hey, is that outfit an import?" She asked, speculation in her her voice. "Um, yes, have you seen my latest haul video?" I stated nervously, tugging at my sunrise yellow shirt. She laughed at my expense. "Don't be so scared, I'm not executing you or anything!" She came in to squeeze my shoulders lightly, but I shied away from her grasp. Aurora sighed with annoyance and stated, "Well, in the meantime, I'm stopping by Anna's house. She's stealing my fashion with that rose on the bottom of her dress, so I'm gonna make sure she never does it again!" On the external side, I was nervous, but on the internal side, I was as scared as hell.

"Well Aurora, I'm just gonna leave then." I smiled, running away because I knew I didn't have the bandwidth.

Aurora POV

As if advertising for no roses on clothing wasn't hard enough, I had to watch out for that jackass Rapunzel. She was an assembler for charities, a life ruin-er, and the smartest girl in the school. She was a present to the world, but I was a gift from god himself. So after my session with Belle, I went straight to Anna's house.

"Anna," I tried to sing without knocking, but that Anna always sleeps late. "Oh boy..." I muttered under my breath when I met the burden Elsa. "Hey Aurora, wanna join club Arendelle?" She said happily, all darkness left from her usually shy voice gone. "No, I'd rather jump off a jet..." I breathed, tugging at my clothing. Suddenly, cold filled my entire body. "Ice!?" I yelled, struggling to get out of the block that kept me in a gentleman like pose. "So the gossip _is_ true." I said, using in an attempt to get her so mad she'll be commissioning for my side. "I mean, just my opinion, but it could ruin your scholarship if this gets out. Plus, I could tell Vector..." I guilt tripped her, knowing that if this little _accident_ and her major crush on Vector, some dork, got out she would be subject to intense teasing. "Fine," She sighed as she first melted my rear, then my legs, then my feet. Then I handed her a grid of all the things she had to do for me. "This is easy," I decided to lie to Elsa. I grabbed my designer purse and was about to leave when I remembered what I came here for in the first place.

"By the way, tell Anna no rose expansion past the knee."

Cinderella POV

I was putting together a shelf for my sisters when my mom came in. "Ok, your mother training is almost done!" She said excitedly, as I had to cope with a five minute explanation on why I was doing chores and my sisters weren't. "Well, they're in bed sick you see. Follow me and I'll show you." I cringed as It became a fifty minute conversation. "Fine, I'm taking the next chore!" I yelled, smashing my fist on the wall. Revising the shelf, making dinner, dusting everything, it was exhausting. But I kept working as a recollection of what I would do afterword came into mind.

Ariel POV

I was about to see my Best Lady Friend (BLF) Aurora today, until I saw what Eric made for me. He tailored me a purple leather jacket, and it had a matching purple miniskirt to boot. "Oh Eric, I'm so glad we're in the same calculus class this year!" I screamed, kissing him fiercely, no responsibility in mind. "I brought prevention..." I muttered in his ear as I began to shake through my purse. "Ariel, we are almost old enough to be a legal united states voter!" He whispered, flame trailing his lips. "Yeah, reporting from captain obvious..." I murmured through a smile, but he looked baffled. "No protection," I finally said...

* * *

 **Okay so THAT was A MASSIVE amount of words and punctuation for one chapter. Does it sound good so far? I'm comparing it with my other stories and so far, it seems great!**


	2. Chapter 2

Aurora POV

"So the moral of the story is, anyone can follow their dreams!" Said , our 1st period English teacher. The continuity of her long and boring statement was giving me brain damage. When I got the opportunity to raise my hand, I used it to ask for a bathroom break. Then, I took my former Snow White with me.

'So Snow White, I heard your trying the modeling industry." I stated, trying to add contention between us. She was smaller in height, so when she tried to punch me, I quickly dodged it. "Hope you don't mention this incidence, or you're in for pain when **_my_** parents don't get you that modeling job." I growled and grabbed the crystal necklace she wears and threw it on the ground. The crushed gem was still visible as I strutted away.

Jasmine POV

It was the end of the first period, and I was still trying to find Aurora in this maze of a school. As I was running around crazily, I saw Snow White starting to spill tears over her favorite necklace. I stared in admiration at the beautiful gem. "Wow," I breathed as Snow White proceeded with her crying. I saw some girls from the freshman grade gather round and make Snow White feel better.

Pocahontas POV

Second period was art, my favorite, because today we were outside, with the wind in our hair and the grass in our toes. Art was the only solution to make myself forget what school has done to me. was our art teacher, and he was a great one at that. He filled my world with more wonder and knowledge than anyone I've ever known. He's always helping me and the other students with their art. My grade is always better because of him.

Belle POV

It was the end of the second period and now it was our rotation to the third period. Art was my true favorite subject, but Pocahontas was always better at it than me. Anyway, rumors have been surfacing that Elsa has some defect and she is transferring schools. It's probably just bullshit created by the most literate person in this school, Aurora, but I can never be sure.

Tiana POV

Ugh, Math is the composer of all bad news. Plus, this class had Snow White, the girl with the best math feat in the school, she has gotten all A's. Then there was the prostitute Aurora, a lying, evil, manipulating bitch. Then I was also earning bad news from Cinderella, the second biggest gossiper in this school. Plus, I'd like to see all of them try to be the only black person in this school for a day. There is so much omission and ignoring. It's so hard picking an friend when they have ignored you too. Everyone thinks I'm a witch, but It's just my skin color. The only person who knows about how good I can make a cobbler and how funny I am once you get past my skin color, is Rapunzel, surprisingly. I used to have five more people, Ariel, Mulan, Belle, Jasmine, and Snow White, but they have all been forgetting about me lately.

As I left my third period, I decided to clip my hair up into a bun to try to fit in with everyone else. _"Great you're becoming one of them."_ I thought, and a fountain of guilt washed over me. It took all of my power not to cry about how I missed my friends. I took my phone out of my pocket and in a single keystroke I contacted Rapunzel. But someone else had a call with her, partitioning her phone to the infamous voicemail. Her message was a comfort, as I could finally hear her voice again. I imagined her sea green eyes and her short brown hair, and I quickly said, "Hey, get to me when you can."

Ariel POV

In addition to having sex with Eric last night, I also didn't sleep at all. "Hey babe, that was some great entertainment last night!" He talked about it like we did it in some suite in a fancy hotel. "Stop talking about our physical contact Eric!" I shout-whispered, tugging at my uniform. I hated dealing with my boyfriend so much. The only modification I would make with his personality is his constant loud mouth.

Snow White POV

I was definitely not the heroine of class as I walked into my heroes and villains classroom. I heard Merida mutter, "Crybaby," and Rapunzel whisper to Belle, "I hope she's okay!".

The class had intensive stares by everyone, but also by my crush, Charming. I wanted to worm my way out of the classroom.

Ariel POV

I want to split Eric's neck in half. In English, while I was learning about anecdotes, some type of story, he was probably bragging to his friends about how he boned me without protection, and I was so scared I was pregnant. I was a senior for crying out loud! I was guessing I wasn't pregnant, because my mom had many tries before she had gotten pregnant, but I was still as anxious as hell. There was no diagnosis for doing away with pregnancy but abortion. Then I would become a nun to have god forgive my sins, then I'd die alone, and there would be no one to turn to. At least that's what happened to someone I read about on my cell phone.


	3. Chapter 3

Cinderella POV

School, it was the destruction of everything everyone loved about the weekend, free time. I rolled my eyes and stayed focused on my engine in my mechanics class. " _Boy, you really need a tutor in this class, huh?"_ I thought to myself throughout the day. Then I also had to worry about Charming, who was mine right now, but that could always change with Snow White. I needed to talk to him for the welfare of our relationship.

I decided to reach out for him after class. I started to zoom down the hallway until I saw Rapunzel crying.

Tiana POV

I was adding a little bit more salt to my bland cafeteria food when I heard crying. I took a handful of the (half kernel, half actual popcorn) popcorn and headed off. "She's such a chicken." I heard that repetition of phrases passing me as I went to the source of the crying. Pocahontas was a probable crier. But when I came there, I was so surprised you could have struck me with an aircraft. While I stood there with my mouth gaping open, Merdia, Jasmine, Snow White, Mulan, Aurora, and Cinderella rushed over. They spread around her and all made theories at once.

"Omg, she needs encouragement or something, she's depressed!"

"She probably hit her head on a blackboard because she got rejected by Flynn Rider."

"No, the first one, I mean, she sucks at astronomy."

"Sure, says captain obvious."

Then Aurora came into sighting. "Girls, girls, we can't misuse the power of speech!" She said, acting as an ambassador rather than a student. I started climbing through the crowd, staring at Rapunzel with concern written across my face.

"UGH, please Tiana, go back to the bog where you came from! I can discard you and your friend in seconds!" She said, tucking her rose flower back in her hair. "Trial and error," Snow White whispered to me.

Snow White

Language Arts was our next subject, and we were learning about context clues. I rushed in past our welcoming teacher and sat next to Cinderella. "What are you doing, scrap?" Said Aurora, blocking out daylight with her tall figure. "Recycling an old comeback, huh?" I snapped, as Cinderella stared like I had just won a promotion in work. I stared at her with precision, making my eyes squint and my figure lurch over hers. She threw a solid punch at my jaw. I tumbled downhill and tackled her. I guaranteed myself I was going to detention.

"You disposable piece of trash!" I growled, as the teacher called in service to help break up the fight. "You're such a fucking idiot, you don't even know what a hypothesis is in science is!" Aurora said as she started to drawback. "Why..." I asked questioningly as she started to invert her smile back. "Because you didn't know that your teeth will be hanging by a thread you loser!" She screamed as her appearance became blurred when she ran to me. Soon she was practically breaking my nose.

"I envy Aurora."

"Can I break Snow White's pretty face too?"

"Wait, Snow White's undertaking Aurora!"

In fact I was, I'm not going to be Aurora's inhabitant anymore with her in hell.

"What a unique twist!"

"I have an obsession with YouTube, is anyone taping this?"

I was an intermediate fighter, but I was winning. My height was definitely a disadvantage, but I still was doing it.

Then there was a storm of teachers and yelling, and I fainted.

* * *

"Attention, Snow White!" I heard someone say, with an emphasis on my name. I saw a crowd around me. I also saw a trail of blood near my face. "Way to impress the boys Snow White!"

"I'm funding a charity named after you!"

I stood up and started to bypass everyone. The whole environment was a mess.

"You guys are like incompatible with each other." Mumbled Rapunzel from one of the triangles of girls around me.

"She hurt Elsa, my relative, she saw it coming." Anna said as she managed to lodge herself away from the lonely corner.

Suddenly the English Teacher came, holding a book about dissertations she was going to teach that day, and slammed it on the desk.

"A large percentage of kids have dropped out because of Aurora, and they had to expel her." Belle said as she looked out the window. She wore her usual corn colored top shirt, her yellow shorts, and classic red lipstick. Jasmine was also in close proximity to Belle, she wore her gold earrings and matching necklace, with some similar blue pants as belle. There was a slight difference in the shirt which was cropped shorter. To imagine Aurora would cease to exist in this land was hard to imagine. She had a blessing with three slaves, Belle, Jasmine, and Ariel. Aurora could always rely on the discretion of Belle, the loyal nature of Jasmine, and the honesty of Ariel. But now, who would triumph over us?

 **ooooo Cops took regulation of Aurora! I'm tearing up now because this story has a really sad twist. Ugh, I hope this fills an empty, no disney, void in your day!**


	4. Chapter 4

Aurora POV

I have an annoying incompetence to behave. At least that's what my English Teacher said. I was swimming in a tunnel of guilt, and I do admit, I wish I didn't say anything to Snow White in the first place. I looked overhead at the light in the principal's office, wishing I was dead. Maybe if I stared long enough at the light I could char my eyes.

Instead I followed the principal's instruction and sat at the chair silently. I also somehow could manage not to check my phone.

The first thing the principal said when he walked in was, "Your extreme snobbery and inappropriate behavior is why this school can never be bully free."

I scoffed, watching him as he walked around me in a orbital way.

I had to admit, he was so young, he was indulging. But I had to stuff my feelings in or get in trouble. He took out a pen and started writing.

* * *

 _10 Years Later_

Belle POV

I tried to experience what Aurora was going through, but I couldn't. I took my coffee and downed down more caffeine.

"Belle-"

"There's no welcoming here Jasmine, come in."

Jasmine came in with her tiger in its carrier, until she suddenly dropped it as she saw me.

"What kind of lifestyle are you living nowadays?"

"A profound one." I murmured in her ear as I started opening my arms for a hug.

I hugged her, and switching ears, I whispered, "It's been 10 years since our principal and Aurora went in jail."

Aurora had been convicted of theft, stealing millions of dollars, and our principal was convicted of the rape of a minor.

Ariel never became pregnant or a nun, she became the boss of a kid's clothes company. I went on to transcript old documents, and jasmine became a zoo keeper.

I stared into vacancy, thinking of Aurora. I shrugged and pulled out a crossword puzzle.

"In the meantime, I have to work on something Jasmine." I muttered, turning away from her.

"Ok, but I'm planning a high school reunion. That foul beast Jake is actually hot now." Jasmine started to garble teasingly at the end.

I had a compilation of embarrassing moments from high school, did I really want to relive those?

"C'mon, it will be an improvement from your depressing state!"

"Please remove your optimism from this conversation." I growled like my grandmother would have.

"Belle, always the poet! Let's bring out the fighter in you!" Jasmine yelled and grabbed some gin she left on the table.

So finally, after agreeing that I would go, I started washing my hair and getting dressed.

* * *

Rapunzel POV

"How do I look darling?"

"Your inferiority is making my outfit look better." I said, trying to use the comb Snow White gave me.

"But seriously, are you gonna be the driver to this?" Snow White breathed, trying to cope with the fact she was actually going to the high school reunion.

I gave a brief sigh and nodded. I touched the border of the purple dress I was wearing and looked at Snow White.

"Ha ha ha, yes!" Snow White said, but I no idea what the relevance for it was.

"Prince Charming wants to kiss me under the moon tonight!" She screamed, making me deaf.

"Can't you see that he's just using you as a precedent to Aurora!" I sighed as I went to toss out our countless makeup wipes.

"You're just jealous, he would never do that, haven't you seen him with his mum!"

"Ugh, he's a chicken Snow White! He was scared to learn about pronouns in school!"

"Hold on, It's him!"

"Oh great," I muttered, sarcasm edging my voice.

* * *

Areil POV

Juggling work and social life was not a skill of mine. I sighed, spitting out my gum.

The HQ for my clothing company overlooks the town, I looked thoughtfully in all Its glory. Then I looked at the invitation for the school reunion in the commons room.

"Hello beautiful wife!" Said Eric Mill, my long time husband whom I met in high school.

A long silence passed until he said, "Are you blind, I just got back from work to see you!"

"Yeah, and I'll be damned to know why you didn't show this invitation to me!"

"C'mon, screw that reunion."

"It's the same story with you! When we were learning about diameters in math class, you covered my ears because you thought I didn't get it. You think I'm a giant idiot!" I spread out my arms like a wide structure.

"Not from my viewpoint. I'm just trying to deterrent you from going because I thought people would judge you."

I was swimming in a pool of guilt. "Well, according to my calculations, that is all I wanted in my whole life, an explanation. Wanna go cycling tomorrow?"

He ate up my words like candy. "How about eating at that fancy french restaurant you always wanted to go to?" He began to query.

"That's so basic. That whole sentence sounds like the transcript from a stupid chick flick."

"Well I'm a voter on the fancy french restaurant."

"Fine, we'll divide the day in half, my stuff in the morning and afternoon, and your stuff evening until midnight. Speaking of midnight, the reunion goes kinda late. You can control yourself and drive me home, right?" I gave a convincing smile and tight nod.

He concentrated on the floor like he could see underground. Eric rung out his hands like they were towels. A bolt of nervousness went through me. Someone would have to do it, I didn't want to be a criminal.

"Well this is an issue." I muttered with a synthesis of sadness and anger.

And this is real, Eric said this, in quotation marks:

"I'll do it."

* * *

Rapunzel POV

The new school we were meeting up at was nothing like it's predecessor. The inaccuracy of the design, the huge windows, it was nothing like the school we used to know. I heard a faint jam inside the school that drew everyone from Ariel to Cinderella. I kept pushing Snow White away from Charming, but I finally just let her win. Then crash, she was drunk.

"H-hey Rap, it's been a century since I've fucked someone." She smiled, finishing the appalling sentence.

The long term effectiveness of that sentence got me thinking, is Flynn Rider here? I looked through the background music and drunk people for him, until I saw him stuffing his face with chocolates. I wanted to curse myself for coming at a bad time, but he thought it was amusing.

"Seems like you're the converter of a hairstyle my friend." He smirked and a warm sensation fell through my body.

"Well here's your introduction to the new Rapunzel." I laughed, trying not to stumble over my words.

Soon enough I was leaving with him, an arm draped over my shoulder and an umbrella keeping me hidden from the rain.

I don't need to put an emphasis on the word safe, because that's just how I felt.

 **In a directive POV, I think I did okay. Honestly, I'm blind to grammar mistakes, so let me know if you see any.**


End file.
